Love is not a victory march
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: A lo lejos oyes la marcha nupcial, y descubres lo deprimente de esa melodía. Jared/Paul. Responde al reto slash y femslash del foro "el lobo, la oveja y el león"


**Disclaimer: Todo es de SM. El título surgió gracias a la canción Hallelujah. (Jeff Buckley)**

**Summary: **_A lo lejos suena la marcha nupcial y por una milésima de segundo descubres lo depresiva de esa melodía._

**Claim: Jared/Paul**

**Responde al reto:** _Slash y Femslash_** del foro "El lobo, la oveja y el león."**

* * *

**Love Is Not A Victory March.**

Sientes la tensión con mucha fuerza porque él no está haciendo nada para alivianarla, no hay un gesto, no hay una sonrisa, no hay una mirada furtiva, no hay nada que te haga pensar que quiera escuchar tus patéticas excusas.

Pero debes intentarlo.

- Yo no quería que pasara esto - susurras finalmente luego de luchar por encontrar las correctas palabras.

- Nadie ha dicho que así fuera.

Quieres protestar porque has detectado el profundo sarcasmo en su voz ¿cree que mientes? Has pasado los mejores meses de tu vida, has sentido la adrenalina más adictiva, has probado un fruto que no debías haber comido. Sin embargo, antes de que logres abrir la boca para defenderte, se marcha de ahí dejándote muy confundido.

---

Corres en el bosque junto con todos los demás, intentas no pensar en nada, sólo quieres sentir el viento rozando tu cuerpo, la tierra bajo tus patas, la refrescante sensación de libertad. Intentas con todas tus fuerzas no pensar en aquellos encuentros furtivos y todas las sensaciones que te provocaban, si dejas que un recuerdo escape, estás seguro de no poder parar la avalancha de imágenes.

Vuelves a casa, te fastidia un montón que Paul no te deje ni formular una oración, simplemente te observa con una ceja alzada, como lo hacía cuando quería provocarte, como retándote a negarte a tu imprimación, cosa que sabe jamás podrás hacer. Sería bueno para él imprimar en alguien, al menos así sabría que no es algo a lo que te puedas negar nada más porque se te da la gana.

Finalmente decides que lo tuyo con Kim ha progresado lo suficiente como para llevarlo a un nivel mayor, estás listo para el compromiso, porque la chica te ha ganado, ahora puedes decir que la amas y que lo harías aunque no hubiera una imprimación de por medio. Sin embargo, sientes que algo falta, cada vez que miras a Paul sientes un calor particular extenderse por todo tu cuerpo y te obligas a apartar la mirada para no obedecer a tus instintos.

---

Sales de casa de Kim, ella se quedó dormida justo después de que miraran una película, ya es de noche, aunque no estás con ganas de dormir, simplemente quieres caminar. Deambulas por ahí, pensando en un montón de cosas.

Entonces encuentras a Paul.

- Si eres igual de aburrido cuando te cases que ahora, la pobre Kim tendrá que conseguirse un amante - comenta él con ironía.

Lo fulminas con la mirada, detestas cuando hace _esa_ clase de comentarios.

- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tan _aburrido_ puedo ser - siseas en voz baja, por supuesto, nadie entendería el significado real de la palabra, pero igual, no te place gritarlo. Paul hace un ruido raro con la boca.

- No necesitas enojarte - dice recargándose contra la pared - en serio Jared, últimamente estás de peor humor que Leah. Necesitas follar, punto.

Realmente cuando se lo propone logra sacarte de tus casillas. Te acercas más a él. Quieres abrir la boca para discutirle algo, pero él toma ventaja y te _muerde_ los labios, mandas al carajo todo lo que estabas a punto de decir y le respondes.

Tu piel arde al contacto con la suya y no tardan nada en convertir su ropa en jirones de tela, gruñes y blasfemas y lo arañas.

- Mierda - dices mientras deslizas tus dedos por su cuerpo. Mientras él muerde tu hombro.

Detestas admitir que extrañabas ese contacto. Están tan cerca que es casi imposible decir donde comienza uno y donde termina el otro, la fricción es enloquecedora, tu cuerpo reacciona al suyo y comienzan el vaivén. Eres consciente de la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas, del sudor perlando sus pieles, del calor, tanto calor que podrían incendiarse. La sensación de ser descubiertos hace que los encuentros se vuelvan adictivos, siempre volvían por más, he aquí la prueba.

Yacen acostados, sin mirarse, sus dedos rozándose casualmente, respiras agitadamente pero no te importa. Este momento es lo que importa. Una sonrisa se forma en tu cara mientras cierras los ojos.

- Te dije que necesitabas follar. - comenta Paul como si nada.

Le das un golpe desganado en las costillas y se ríen, fueron amigos mucho antes que amantes, es agradable poder intercalar ambos aspectos.

No necesitan suavidad y dulzura, sólo la explosión de adrenalina, la necesidad de dominar al otro, de tentar a la suerte. Con eso tienes más que suficiente, y sin embargo, en el fondo, sabes que tu futura boda le imprimirá un poco de amargura a esto, algo que no sabes descifrar del todo.

----

Esperas a Kim en el altar, no estás nervioso, sólo deseas que llegue, contemplas a toda la gente que está ahí, la manada por supuesto. La música festiva comienza a sonar y por un segundo diriges tus ojos a Paul, no está sólo por supuesto, de su brazo va Rachel Black, ahora es él quien te observa con pesar, finalmente ocurrió aquello en lo que él jamás creyó. Ojalá pudieras decirle: _"te lo dije."_Pero no puedes.

Una mirada basta para recordar todas aquellas noches entre ustedes. Ambos apartan la mirada porque dudas de tu capacidad de controlar tus instintos y ese, no es el mejor momento.

Kim está siendo abrazada por un montón de gente que no conoces, la observas con tranquilidad esperando a que te la devuelvan. Sientes un golpe en el brazo, clavas tus ojos en Paul e intercambian un silencio más elocuente que cualquier palabra.

- Felicidades

Asientes una vez, sin apartar los ojos de él. Se escabullen de la fiesta alegando cualquier excusa, lo que sea.

Piel contra piel, sudor, gemidos contenidos, caricias furiosas, ropa regada por el suelo. Un vals sin más ritmo que el de sus corazones y sus érraticos latidos.

A lo lejos suena la marcha nupcial y por una milésima de segundo descubres lo depresiva de esa melodía, Paul te observa mientras te vistes y te da un golpecito en el hombro. Te vas porque esa fiesta es tuya y de Kim y la gente los querrá seguir felicitando.

Sonríes y la abrazas, comes con los invitados y pretendes que estás bien, quizás luego tengas tiempo de cerrar las heridas que la muda despedida te ha dejado.


End file.
